Something Wrong
by JuliettReviewer
Summary: "GRUNKLE STAN, CALL THE EMERGENCY OR 911 OR WHATEVER!DIPPER IS HAVING A CONVULSION!" That words. Words that could hurt anyone. Now Dipper was in a coma, and Mabel couldn't do anything. Or could she? Using the book 3 with the help of Wendy, she tries to wake her brother up, just to realize the mistake she made trying to control the rules of life and death to save her brother. Rate T
1. Dipper, are you ok?

**Hey. This is my new fanfiction, Something Wrong. The summary sucks, but that was the only thing I could think in. The title is bad but I won't change. And I don't own Gravity Falls so I'm not paid to do these fanfics (awww...). All this fanfic is going to be Mabel's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dipper, are you ok?**

I, like always, woke up before Dipper. I went to my closet and looked at the thousand sweaters I had. I chose the one with a shooting star. Yeah, that's my favorite one. I looked at my brother. He was sleeping soudly, but his breathing seemd faster.

I decided to ignore that. Then I heard a groan. Dipper woke up and was rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Dipping Sauce!" I said, full of joy. He groaned but smiled.

"Morning. Hey Mabel, how are you doing? I heard that Grunkle Stan has a new attraction!" He explained. Ok, that is weird. I heard this before, when he was 5. Sudden change of topic... Wait. Random topics out of nowhere? OH NO!

"SOOS!" Soos rushed to there "PLEASE GET THE THERMOMETER. WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" I shouted.

"Ok" Soos went downstairs and brought the thermometer and I quickly got it and put it into Dipper's mouth. He struggled but I stopped him. I got the thermometer and looked at the thermometer and let out a gasp.

"104.0?!" I looked at Dipper "Dipper, you have more than a fever!"

"I know." He answered.

"How?" I asked him.

"Because I want to hug everyone in this city and go search for unicorns!" He screamed and curled in a ball rocking back and forth "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Don't worry Dippin Sauce!" I smiled "I'll take care of you!" Dipper smiled. He knew I was always there for him. I brought him a medicine and a pack of ice. He put the pack of ice on his forehead and swallowed the medicine.

"I'm feeling much better now!" Dipper smiled. I got the thermometer and put it in his mouth again. When I got it I sighed in relief. He was in his normal temperature again "What if we go search for mermaids?"

"Okay!" I smiled. He changed clothes, got the book 3 and then we rushed downstairs. Dipper was paler than ever. "Dipstick. Are you ok?" He didn't answer "Dipper, are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine!"

"You're paler than usual!" I screamed.

"No I'm not, I'm" He coughed "Fine... I just have a pain in my head." He rubbed his head. I raised his fringe and saw that next to The Big Dipper mark he had there was a red place.

"Dipper, what happened to your head?" I ask him. He eyes me like 'do ya really wanna know?'. I nod. He let out a loud sigh.

"Yesterday, when I was going upstairs I accidentaly tripped and hit my head on a greek pillar..." He explained. I was like WTF?

"Why do we have a greek pillar?" I ask again. He just shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably the 'new attraction' I talked about when I had a fever..." He said. I shrugged again and we both went to the forest. We searched for mermaids all day but we didn't find anything.

"C'mon, Dipper. You're too slow!" I shouted.

"I'm coming!" He tried to shout, but it seemd like this shout was coming from Africa.

"Dipper, are you SURE you're ok?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine Mabel. Now let's find the mermaids!" I smiled.

"Yeah!"

We did a 2 hours research but nothing. Of course I met mermando, but I wanted to meet more mermaids. Girls, this time. So I could have MERMAID FRIENDS. Yeah, but we haven't found anything or anyone, so we went back to the mystery shack because Dipper seemd sicker than usual.

"Hya, Wendy!" I greeted.

"Hey, dorks!" She greeted us "Hi, Dipper!"

Dipper didn't answer. He was trembling a little.

"Dipper?" I asked scared. I noticed Dipper had his mouth opened and his eyes were looking at a place at the corner that had nothing. "Dipper, answer me!" I turned Dipper to me. He was still looking at the nothing. His eyes seemd smaller.

I saw his eyes turning to the back of his head "Oh no no no. Dipper, don't go, don't go!" I knew it wouldn't work, but at least I tried, right? Too late. He fall on the floor, but instead of stay still he started trembling uncontrollably. I went down to stop him but there was no avail.

Grunkle Stan approached us and I shouted.

"GRUNKLE STAN, CALL THE EMERGENCY OR 911 OR WHATEVER! DIPPER IS HAVING A CONVULSION!"


	2. Brokenhearted

**I'm back. Thanks a lot for all the reviews and views and whatever. 100 views? That much already? Thanks! Oh, and remember that I own nothing, it means I will win nothing for doing that (aww). Sorry about spelling errors or whatsoever you want me to correct.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Brokenhearted.**

I shouted so loud that the entire shack heard it. Wendy rushed to my side to see if we could stop the convulsion but it was too violent to stop. It stopped suddenly. Dipper tried to open his eyes but a new convulsion started again.

"I already called the emergency. What were you saying about Di-" Grunkle Stan came and saw Dipper trembling and shaking on the floor. His pine tree hat fall, I grabbed it and accidentaly started dropping some tears on it.

"Please, Dipper, don't leave me..." I cried.

It took 20 minutes for the emergency to come. Until there, Dipper had, at least 5 unstoppable convulsions. I was worried. What if I never see my brother again? No, I must stop thinking about such bad a negative things.

But since only Grunkle Stan could come with Dipper, I had to stay. I rushed to the attic and started crying uncontrollably. Every time I stopped crying, I thought in the delicate condition of my brother and began another session of unstoppable crying.

I looked at a mirror. My eyes were red just like my cheeks and I looked like I was in the middle of a hurricane.

I had to help Dipper somehow. But how? He was on the hospital. I could visit him. I rushed downstairs, got the keys without thinking and got the golf cart. I didn't see Wendy anywhere. Suddenly Soos rushed to me.

"Dude, you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but if Dipper's in trouble, I'll help him. Once you're a friend, you're ALWAYS a friend and help this friend no matter what!" I said, proudly of my answer. Soos seemd to not understand. I sighed "Just enter!"

He nodded and did what I ordered. I drove until find the hospital. Yeah, I broke the entire book of driving laws but my brother was in trouble.

When I entered, I saw Grunkle Stan sitting on a chair looking at a certain room. I rushed to there and saw Dipper. He had another convulsion. He was connected in lots of machines I didn't recognize (I'm not a nurse, for your information).

I looked at Grunkle Stan. Wendy was also there. I just noticed it now. So that's why she wasn't on the Mystery Shack...

"How's he doing?" I asked, worried.

"The doctor didn't give us any information about his state." Grunkle Stan said. I felt a pain on my heart at seeing my brother like that "He said Dipper is having lots of convulsions and he..."

Grunkle Stan stopped there. I was full of curiosity. What was he going to say? Is it so painful I can't hear?

"What?" I asked him "I wanna know what happened to my brother!" I screamed. Tears were filling my eyes. I could be able to cry blood right now. I cried for 20 minutes and 36 seconds. I didn't want to have another session but my brother was more important.

"He might not survive..." Grunkle Stan completed.

That was it. I started crying. I turned to my brother and saw that he was fainted on the hammock. The doctor opened the door and eyed us. I could feel the tension and anguish on the air.

"How's Dipper doing?" Wendy asked.

"Well, his pressure is regular and the fever subsided but... he's in a coma..." Suddenly I started crying out loud "May I know who are you, little girl..."

"I'm... Mabel..." I said between sobs "I'm Dipper's... sister..."

"Well, listen, Mabel." I looked at the Doctor "I'm doing whatever I can do to help your brother. I just need to ask you some question so he can get better, ok?"

I thought well. What if the doctor was lying? What if Dipper never get better? WHAT IF HE DIES? I just nodded. A tear ran down my cheek.

"Do you know why Dipper had a convulsion?" I thought well, thinking in something that could've happened yesterday or before yesterday. Then it hit me.

"I think... When I checked Dipper's forehead, I saw a certain part that was red. He said he just hit his head on a pillar but I thought it was worse than that. But he said he was fine so I believed him. Now he's in a coma and it's all my fault!" I shouted.

"..."

"What's a convulsion?" Asked Soos. I facepalmed. _Not now, Soos!_ I thought.

"Well, simplifying everything, a convulsion is a manifestation of a temporary abnormal electro-physiologic phenomenon that occurs in the brain (bio-energy discharge) and resulting in abnormal synchronization of electrical neuronal activity."

Everyone (except me and the doctor) on the room had a WTF LVL 1000000 face.

"He means that Dipper hit his head (or skull) and it started bleeding. And maybe that's the cause of the convulsion!" I explained. Everyone said 'ooh'.

"How did you know what I meant?" The doctor asked impressed.

"I watch medicine channels and read books about it, and Dipper taught me some. I'm pratically a mini-doctor!" I say proudly "But I'll never be one..."

"Why not?" He asked me "You have determination and potential. Usually some people just have one of these two!"

"Yeah, but I didn't notice that in time!" I said looking at my feet. Then I looked at the doctor "May I see my brother?"

"Of course!" He said. At least I could see him "Follow me." We both entered on the room where Dipper was. He was connected in lots of machines and other things I haven't seen in my entire life.

"Dipper..." I muttered next to the bed where he was "I promise I'm going to help you. I promise!" I dropped a tear on his brown hair.

"_Mabel_..." He muttered. I noticed that, and probably the doctor noticed too. How could he talk in this state? "_M-Mabel. S-save me_..." _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._ Suddenly his heart stopped all of sudden.

"Nononononono. DIPPER DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed shaking him as hard and violently as I could.

"Stay back!" The doctor grabbed some weird machine and pressed it against Dipper's chest, causing sparks to fly everywhere. I could hear Dipper's heart beating again.

I sighed in relief. For now, Dipper was alive.

_2 hours later..._

Grunkle Stan took us home on his car and when I arrived I rushed upstairs and sat on my bed. I remembered the adventures we had with the gnomes, Gideon, an endless bottom, Blendin Blandin and etc.

I even remember the day we found the book...

"THE BOOK!" I screamed. I searched for that weird book and I finally found it on a shelf. I searched for some spell or thing for my brother but I found nothing "Damn book!" I threw the book at the floor and then it fell on a certain page.

I grabbed it and started reading.

_During my discoveries I lost my cousin, Jenna. I tried many ways to revive her but they didn't work.  
So I created my own way to save my sister. A dangerous casting spell. Here he is:_

**Nam vivere rursus quo ego perdidi,  
Usus sum hoc incantatio,  
Adduc ad vitam,  
Same quo per sacrificium magis!**

I just looked at that spell. I stopped reading but I saw something more.

_NEVER USE THIS SPELL NO MATTER WHAT!_

Should I follow this advise or not? Nah, I'll be fine. If Dipper is ok, then I'll be ok too. How wrong I was...

* * *

**Yeah, it's the end. I just realized that I'm evil. No, just kiddin, I'm not evil. Don't think bad about me. Until the next chapter you'll be in this cliffhanger. Bye!**


	3. Mistakes

**Yeeah. I'm baack! I must say that I have more than 300 views! Oh, just a little warning, READ THIS! I put sister and cousin at the same time, but I misunderstood both. *deep voice like Grenda* THE WRITTER OF THE BOOKS HAS A COUSIN, NOT A SISTER, GOT IT? I JUST MISUNDERSTOOD! And that's all. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mistakes...**

I rushed downstairs and while that I looked around to see if no one was around. When I noticed the shack was empty, I rushed through the stairs but then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear. I dunno why, but I was in a rush.

"Hey, dork. Why the rush?" I turned to see Wendy. I sighed and tried to explain as fast as possible.

"INEEDTOUSEASPELLTOWAKEDIPPERUPBUTINEEDTOGOFASTSOPLEASELEAVEMEALONE!" Sheesh. It looked like I was in some kind of sugar-overdose or something the sort.

"Ok!" She gave me the golf-car keys "But I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"I don't have anything better to do. So if you're doing something it's enough to me..." She explained simply. Well, I think I can allow her to go with me.

"Fair enough. But promise you won't distract me. I need to focus on this!" I said dramatically. She nodded "But the golf-car was in the hospital... how did you...?" _Yeah, I was between 20-30 minutes here. How could she drive there without any traffic jam- _She interrupted me when I was having my amazing philosophical thought.

"I simply drove it until reach here."

We entered on the car and I drove like a crazy-girl (which I partially was) on the streets. I looked at Wendy, she looked like she was going to throw up, but I just speed up. She grabbed one part of the car and asked me.

"You sure you don't wanna slow down? I mean, I don't wanna die today." She shievered.

"And I thought you were the COOL one!" I joked. She gave me a weak smile.

"I can't be the COOL one being dead y'know. Besides" She got a book out of nowhere "You just broke half of the book of driving laws. Well, welcome to the club!"

"You also broke hald of the book of driving laws?" I asked, shocked. She shook her head.

"Nop. I broke **¾ **of the book..." I gave her a 'whut?' look. Well, that didn't matter now. I looked at the book on my pocket. At least it was there. I looked at the streets and I sped up. When I finally stopped Wendy got outta the gar and started kissing the floor.

"Finally *kiss* a safe place *kiss*!" She said between kisses. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, I'm not THAT bad at driving!" I said. She eyed me like I was paranoid "Ok, I'm THAT bad at driving but we have to hurry!" I said. We both rushed throught the hallways of the hospital and we found my brother's room.

"Uhh, may I help you?" The doctor that talked to me lately asked us both.

"Hm, may we see my brother PLEASE?" I asked him. He hesitated a little but nodded and let us with him "Ok, now all I need to do is" I took off the book "This..."

"What are you going to do, Mabel?" Wendy asked me.

"You'll see..." I said, dramatically, again. I opened the book with the weird spell on it. Unluckily Wendy saw the 'warning' on the page.

"Why does it say 'NEVER USE THIS SPELL NO MATTER WHAT!' on this page?" She asked me. I completely forgot Wendy was there, being concentrated on the spell and stuff.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" I said quickly "Now let's settle this for good!

**Nam vivere rursus quo ego perdidi,  
Usus sum hoc incantatio,  
Adduc ad vitam,  
Same quo per sacrificium magis!"**

When I was done doing the spell, Dipper started glowing blue, then red, then green, orange, pink, purple, black, yellow and white. Then, 3 minutes later, he started waking up. It was the best day of my life!

When he sat up, I hugged him with my bear hug.

"M-Ma_el, you'_e sufoca_in_ m_!" He (partially) said.

"Whoops." I said, ashamed and pulled out the hug, letting him breathe "I'm so glad you're back!"

"What happened?" He looked around, dizzy.

"Well, basically, you had a convulsion and then went to a coma but I revived you using that!" I showed him the page and he read it, then gasped "What? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Mabel, do you know what you just did?" He asked. I shook my head. Then he was surrounded by a white aura and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Wendy asked. Oh, right. I completely forgot her, again. When I was about to answer I heard a creepy voice say:

**"I thought you two were brighter than that... It's obvious. You sold his soul!" **With these words, I froze.

* * *

**Short chapter. I'm in a rush, but whatever... Yeah, I'M EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why? Because I am! Mabel, what have you done? What do you think she will do now? How will Wendy help her? Reviews are very welcomed here!**


	4. What Did You Do To Dipper?

**I've been busy with school stuff but hey I'm here now. Enjoy this chapter after a loooot of cliffhanger and stuff. Please leave comments. I own nothing except some minor OCs that may appear on the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What Did You Do To Dipper?**

"W-what?" I stuttered "N-no. It can't be happening! It can't!" I couldn't believe it. First, I was trying to wake my brother up from a coma, and now I ended up here. Why does my life seems so weird since we moved to Gravity Falls? I bet mom and dad didn't even know he was in a coma.

**"Pathethic mortals. Are so predictable. I'm being true!" **Said the weird voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

**"I didn't tell you who I am yet? Oh, my name is Damion. Damion Cipher." **Cipher. That word remembers me of the triangle guy **"If you're wondering who I am, well, I am both the Death Demon and Death God, but you can say Shinigami for the last one!" **Someone is watching too much Soul Eater and Kuroshitsuji... (**A/N**: I loooove both animes!)

"BRING MY BROTHER BACK!" I ordered/screamed/freaked/whatever (I really don't know the difference right now). Then I noticed that the name _Damion looks a little like Demon_. That's why he's a death demon, but that didn't matter right now.

**"Sorry, squirt. I don't control the rules of life and death... Oh wait! I DO!" **And with that Damion laughed. I tried to ignore the urge to either break down crying right now or punch Damion's face (if he had one). I had to do something.

"Take me." I said.

**"What?" **Damion asked.

"You heard me. Take me too!" I repeated. Damion got quiet for an instand before give a freaking laugh "What's so funny?"

**"That's not how things work kid. YOU MUST DIE!" **He explained. I grabbed something hard enough and threw on the wall, and it kicked back and hit my face. Then I saw darkness. Yes, that may be considered suicide. But it had to be done. I heard a voice **"Fair enough, squirt." **And then I saw a light.

When I opened my eyes, I saw darkness and rubbed my eyes to see if they were wide open.

"Hey dork!" I turned and saw Wendy. Right now my eyes were as big as plates.

"W-Wendy? How?" I asked, confused. She smirked.

"Well, after you fainted I rushed to the cart and drove away but I think I got runned over. So, what are we doing?" She asked simply like it was normal to be runned over and then wake up on a dreamscaping-like place.

"We need to find Dipper!" I said. I rushed like a maniac through wherever I was and then I bumped on someone "Wendy? Oh great, I'm walking in circles!" I complained. I wanted to cry now, but somehow I hold my tears back.

"Why don't we ask that boy?" Wendy pointed to a boy exactly like... wait...

"DIPPER!" I rushed and jumped on him, giving him a hug, but we both fall on the floor or whatever we were. The boy turned to me "DIPPERIMISSEDYOUSOMUCHICANTBELIEVEYOU'REOKIHAVESOMUCHTOSAYFIRSTYOUWEREINACOMAANDTHENYOUWERESENTTO'THERE'AND-" I was interrupted (no, I don't talk so much)

"Mabel, shut up!" He said unpolitely. I pouted.

"Watch you languague, young man! That's not the way you shout talk to your older sister!" I made my best mimic of our father. Dipper didn't smile. How? He always smile when I do that! What happened to him?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" I screamed to 'nowhere', but I was sure he could hear me very well.

**"Welcome to the Deathscape, squirts and ginger hot teenager!" **Wendy didn't know if she should blush, tank him or be mad at that. She decided the second option mixed a little with the first one. Then it hit me: Dreamscape (Dream Demon), Deathscape (Death Demon).

"You didn't answer my question you freaking Shanimi!" I screamed again;

**"SHINIGAMI, SQUIRT!" **He screamed back. Oww my ears. **"Ugh, I'm not paid enough to deal with brats. Anyway, I'll answer you question. _I didn't do anything to him. YOU DID_!" **Ok, if you're thinking in what I'm thinking...

THIS IS MADNESS!

"Liar!" I said, not knowing if I was trying to convince HIM or ME.

**"Why don't you ask your brother?" **I looked at Wendy like asking for help, but both me and her knew she was helpless. With that, the Shanimi or whatever he was called, was gone.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I tried to make him come back, but there was no use. Dipper was still quiet, he was holding a stone. "What's that?" I asked him. He looked at me with pain, like being stabbed with lots and lots of knives.

"It was yours..." Wha? "I found it and decided to give it to you!" He put it on the floor "But after what you did, I think we are not twins anymore..." I was sobbing hard and tears were falling from my eyes. Why? Why is this happening to me?

"I tried to save you!" I said, still with teary eyes. I wasn't trying to hurt my brother, I was trying to make him come to his senses, but it was no use.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" My sadness had been turned into anger. After all I did to save his life, that's how he thanks me? With anger and lies? That's it! It's the last straw! All I did was try to save him, and then THIS happen.

"I HATE YOU!" Those words weren't mine. Something was controlling me and forcing me to do that. On the corner of my eye, I could see Wendy there, still. All she could do was watch "I WISH YOU NEVER WERE BORN!" The stone he had put on the ground started glowing. It said:

_As you wish..._

Suddenly my brother was covered in a blue aura. He was fading away.

"NO DIPPER NO!" I tried to catch him but he had already been gone. I fall on the floor because of my attempt to save him. My conciousness said: **It was all your fault. Because of you, your brother is gone. Forever. **

What monster did I create?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN! CLIFFHANGERS, YAY! Well, maybe not for you, because you don't know what is gonna happen. I do, because I'm evil. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok, I must stop laughing like a psycho or I'll end like my cousin Bruno (he's a psycho).**

**Oh, I suggest you to watch Kuroshitsuji and Soul Eater (my favorite animes along with Pokémon and DBZ (Yay, OTOMES ROCK!)). My favorite characters of each of them are Ceil and Sebastian, Death the Kid and Maka, Ash and N (I luv him) and Goku and Goten (I think he's cute). BYE! HOPE YOU'RE ANXIOUS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'LL HAVE, AT LEAST, 10 MORE CHAPTERS...**


	5. Help From Sarya

**Ok, I had a fanfic called The Last Saria but I deleted it because I didn't want to do all the movie but I think you get it. If you don't, watch the movie (Dipper is Emma and Mabel is Noah). I changed Saria to Sarya.**

**WARNING: That's a sad chapter. IF YOU'RE TOO SENSIBLE AND CRY WITH THESE KINDS OF SAD FLASHBACKS, DON'T READ. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Help From Sarya.**

I looked at the small rock on the floor. I fell a hand on my shoulder. It was Wendy. She looked helpless. I understood because now I'M the one who feel helpless. I just killed my brother. My only brother. My twin brother. My life. What did I do? I'm a monster. A killer. I'm so ashamed.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Mabel." She said, softly, but that wasn't enough. I could feel hot tears coming down my cheeks as I tried to hide them "I understand yo-" I slapped her hand off of my shoulder. She? Understand ME? I lost someone who I loved so much I could give my life to save him!

"NO! NO, YOU DON'T!" She looked utterly surprised by that act. I wasn't raciocinating so I kept talking random trash "YOU'VE NEVER LOST SOMEONE YOU LOVED AND CARRIED THAT GUILT SENSATION KNOWING THAT THIS PEOPLE IS GONE... ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I said.

I gasped for air since I was screaming and crying at the same time. Then I noticed something.

_Wendy was crying._

Yes, Wendy, crying. At the same sentence. I saw tears going down her face, and she broke down, crying. I got shocked and couldn't move. What have I done? What did I do? What am I turning into? I feel guilty. Wendy was a tough girl. She never cried in front of anyone, she never liked showing weakness.

Why now?

"Y-you think you're the only one who lost a loved one because of a simple mistake?" She asked. My eyes widened in surprise. "W-why do you think I only have my father and 6* brothers when I used to have 7?" My heard skipped a beat "I'll tell you a story..."

~Flashback~

6 years ago, 9 year old Wendy was playing with her 6 year old younger brother, Nyro. They were running around, playing tag. Nyro had green eyes and red hair, much like Wendy. His hair was like Dipper's and his face was a mix of Wendy's and Dipper's. "Bet you can't catch me!" He shouted.

Wendy giggled and chased Nyro around the place.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Shouted their mom. She rushed to them "Mom, play along with us!" Both Wendy and Nyro shouted, before running away. Their mother giggled lightly before chase them. She had long red curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. She chased them until their reached the city.

Wendy stopped, but Nyro didn't.

He went to the street where a truck was coming to him. Their mom didn't notice the truck either and rushed to catch her son. She stopped and hugged him, both laughing. "MOM LOOK OUT!" Wendy shouted but it was too late.

When they turned their heads to see what Wendy was screaming about, they were both bowled over by the truck, who fall because of the impact.

A big CRASH was heard and the sound of heels on the asphalt was very loud. Wendy had seen it. The death of her mother and her brother, Nyro. Blood was all over her face. She turned to see her dad and her 6 brothers running over there: Draco, Blade, Ash, Damper, Darwin and Calleb (no usual names).

They stopped when they saw the blood on her face and two corpses lying on the floor, with a truck next to them. They all exchanged glares and some even let tears fall as they saw Nyro and Cryla (their mother) on the floor, in a pool of blood, hugged together. Their eyes opened.

"I-I tried to warn them. I-I didn't know. I-I... I-it's all my fault. We should've e-entered w-when m-mom said." She said, between tears, and went to hug her dad. They all hugged together at the sight of two family members dead on the floor, surrounded by people.

~End of the Flashback~

"I carried the guilt of my mother and brother's death during 6 years. I am the responsible for their death. I am. I should have entered when she said instead of keep playing that stupid game. I lost her, I lost Nyro, and I tried to suicide twice, but every time Damper or Blade stopped me. They kept saying it wasn't my fault, but it was!" I got shocked by the story.

Wendy lost her brother and her mother and carried that guilt for 6 years. And even tried tried to suicide twice! I didn't even know what I was doing saying she didn't understand what I was feeling.

I lost my brother, but if I lost my mother too, I would be depressed!

"W-Wendy. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. I'm so sorry!" I said, crying and holding my knees next to my chest, on a fetal position. She stopped crying and sat on my side, on the same position.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know..." She said.

"No, it IS my fault. I shouln't have insulted you when I didn't know about how you feel. I'm sorry." I said. I hugged her, and she hugged back. We stood there, hugging each other for 10 minutes, when we stopped.

"What now?" She asked, her face pale and red from the tears.

"Wendy, you're pale and your eyes are red." I said, smiling weakly. I lost all the energy I had crying.

"Well, I'm not the only one." She smiled back. I looked at myself. I was pale too. And my eyes were burning. We smiled and I hugged her. But we broke apart at the sound of na hysterical and horrifying laugh.

**"Well, well. Looks like you two have become friends again. Tsk tsk, I was expecting a fight but whatever. You'll be here for the rest of your pathetics life anyway..." **It was that bloody demon, Damion. I felt rage surrounding my body as I turned as red as a tomato. I felt useless again and, giving a cry of anger, I hit the floor (if there was a floor) with my hand. I got surprised when it cracked **"Oh, the baby is throwing a tantrum. How adorable." **

His voice was surprisingly calm, and that was the detail that scared me. But that was the smallest of my problems.

I had to get out of here with Wendy and get my brother back.

I looked down. The magic rock was still there. It was THAT who started everything. I wanted to kick that rock until it had been turned into poder but it could help us. I grabbed the rock **"What are you doing?"** I grabbed Wendy's hand **"Wait, don't get any ideas. What are you planning?"**

I lifted it until it was as high as my head and said "Take us home. It's an order!" I shouted. The rock started glowing, but yellow, and then started floating. Like my and Wendy's hands. We were being lifted.

_"Yes, My Lady!"_ It said (wohoo, Kuroshitsuji fan here!). Then everything I saw were white glowing symbols that resembled a pine tree and a shooting star and nothing more.

* * *

I woke up in the attic I shared with my brother. Was that all a dream? The sun shone in the room and I closed my eyes before open them again slowly. I saw Dipper's bed and grabbed the bed sheet just to find it empty.

I sighed.

I went downstairs and saw my great uncle reading a newspaper on that chair. He seems GLUED to that chair, for everyone's sake! I wanted to tell him everything that happened last night but I just asked "Where's Dipper?"

He looked at me like I was crazy "Who?"

"Don't 'who?' me Grunkle Stan, I know you know who he is! He's your great nephew! Dipper Pines, my twin brother!" I shouted, in panic. That couldn't be happening! It couldn't! Was I hallucinating or something?

"Listen, kid. Your parents said you were an only child. Now go play outside or something." I sighed in defeat.

"How about Wendy?"

"Who is that? One of your friends?" NONONONONONONONO that can't be happening. It can't!

"Wendy! She's your employee on the Shack. Please Grunkle Stan say this is a prank, please!" I said, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Look, kid. If YOU'RE the one pulling a prank on me, that's not going to happen. Now leave me alone because I'm reading the newspaper!" I got utterly surprised by his voice tone. I rushed upstairs and jumped on my bed, and cried.

When was the last time I cried like that? I don't remember, but that was the first time I've cried to badly since I came to Gravity Falls.

"**Are you ok?**" I heard a soft voice call. I looked up and saw a blonde girl with curly short blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink dress with a bowtie on the neck. Nothing abnormal except that she had lamb ears. Yes, lamb ears.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"**Oh, sorry about my rudeness. My name is Sarya, and I'm here to help you getting my master back.**"

* * *

"Why are you in a human form?" I ask her. She explained that when Dipper disappeared, she turned from a plush toy to a human. It wasn't normal, for sure, but she explained it like it was the most natural thing ever.

Sarya wasn't a normal plush toy. We (Dipper and I) found her in the beach along with another toys, and when we started playing with them, they gave us weird powers. Dipper got psychic ones, and I got the power of controlling bugs and other animals by waves.

When Sarya was dying, we delivered her back into the time. Dipper almost went to the future with her, his hand got stuck, if it wasn't for me who grabbed his foot and pushed him down. Two months later, the future delivered Sarya back, saying they adjusted her to survive in the present, and she still had powers.

Dipper got so happy. They also gave me a heart necklace with some useful things. Besides, we found here, in Gravity Falls, some spinners.

Dipper was the only who could control them. He still could control them. He had psychic powers. He was the only who could understand her.

"Your... master?" I asked her, remembering the sentence 'getting my master back'.

"Yes. Dipper is my master, even if we have a brotherly relationship. He tells me to refer him as Dipper or 'brother' but I could break the Future Travelling rules. According to them, when you find a human who can understand you, he turns into your master. I call him 'little master' just to mock him but he smiles, and I feel happy too. So I'm here to get him back." She explained me. I smiled, decided to get him back.

Sarya was going to join me "But this human form will vanish in some hours. We must be fast!" I nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask her.

**_On Gravity Falls..._**

We were walking on the city. I lied to Grunkle Stan saying that Sarya was a friend named Skyla. We started our search for Wendy, first. Sarya said she was still alive, she just got lost and I was the only who could remember of her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. Suddenly she started trembling and coughing blood. "SARYA!" I shouted surprised, concerned and scared, and soon she turned into a plush toy again. The effect must've ended. She warned me. Luckily no one was around to see that. That place of the city was empty.

I walked into a park with the plush toy on the backpack I decided to bring just in case. I rushed to an amusement park I found until...

I bumped on _someone._

"Oww." The kid said, rubbing his head. I rubbed mine as well. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No, I must apologize. I wasn't look to where I was going." I helped him raising and then looked at his face. I gasped, then I frowned "Dipper?"

* * *

**Yaay. Big chapter with more than 2,250 words! Sorry about the delay. Oh, Mabel has found Dipper! That's a good thing right? Well, you'll see on the next chapter. Oh, and a little warning: I think you'll get angry on the next chapter (but I'm not sure if you will. If you do, review). If you cried on this fanfic, well, I warned you.**

***I don't know how many brothers Wendy has so I typed a random number here. Please don't kill me.**

**Well, let's see if you'll get curious because of this, 'cause I'm just gonna update when I know you're curious and anxious.**

**BYE!**


End file.
